Cat Paws
by crimsonbutterflyA
Summary: Allen Walker is a cat-person. He is living alone on the streets when a certain long haired teen find him. Kanda has a soft spot for cats. Or maybe just Allens. Neko!Allen DarkPast!Allen Hurt!Allen DarkPast!Narain Narain Allen and Kanda are main characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Cat Paw 1: Find a White cat, get white fur on your bed.**

Kanda had just gotten off school. He was currently walking back to his house in the more away part of the city he lived in.

The past few days, every times he'd walk home, he'd see a white haired kid with white cat ears, and a white tiger tail to match.

He had never bothered to talk to the kid. No, he hated cats. And, he hated the neko-people that lived in this run down town.

He did feel a little bad for the poor kid, though he'd never admit it. He had always seen the kid for the past year-and-a-half. The kid shivered in the Winter, played with the butterflies in Spring, moped around in Summer, and then prepared for Winter in the Fall. it was an all-year-round job honestly. He really doubted the life of the kid was easy. And why he stayed in this place? He would never know. It's not like anyone would let his kind in their houses anyway. His kind were believed to be smugglers. So, they were cautious.

The kid would go doorstep to doorstep, just to sleep for the night. He wouldn't knock on the door, nope. He would just get settled on the doorstep and sleep. He used to knock, but they either didn't answer, or brought out a gun. The kid probably just got bored of being threatened all the time.

Kanda would not be the one to take him in though, no.

He may have felt a little bad, but not bead enough to actually let the thing into his house.

Ahh, he could see his house now, I guess he was too distracted by his thoughts to notice how fats he was walking down the road in annoyance.

There was something white on his doorstep.

The kid chosen today of all days, to sleep on his doorstep.

The one day Kanda had chosen to be late coming home, it was nearing night. The kit had chosen to sleep on his doorstep.

It was Fall, so the kid was shivering a bit, his ears down.

Kanda walked up to the kit.

He was adorable. Kanda couldn't deny that, as much as he'd like too. The kid was just too cute! How could he wake him up. Wait, how could he leave him out in the cold in the Fall?

Kanda shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thought. 'No, this is kid is bad business I don't want to be in.' Kanda reminded himself.

He took a step forward, stepping on a branch.

The kit's ears perked up, alerting the sleeping teen of his presence.

The kit's eyes immediately went wide with fear.

"I-I I am so sorry! I'll leave now." he said getting up.

"Wait…" Kanda mentally cursed himself. What had he gotten himself into?

The kit looked at him in a mixture of surprise, uncertainty, hope, and fear. "Come in. What kind of person would I be if I let you shiver out here by yourself?" Kanda scoffed, unlocking the door.

The kit was just very surprised now. "What…" he was speechless.

"Get in, or I'm leaving you out here to shiver through Winter aswell." Kanda scoffed.

The kit quickly nodded, sauntering into the house at a very slow pace, still wondering if this was reality.

Then, alarm bells went off in his head. 'Does he want to hurt me?' wa the thought that went through his head. He then remembered the list filled eyes of the people master used to push onto him. He cringed.

"Are you going to stand there? I'll get you some clothes stand there, and don't touch anything." Kanda offered a partial scowl. He didn't have enough energy to put off a completely fool-proof defense right now. He also couldn't completely stop himself form nearly melting over how innocent this kid was.

Kanda went upstairs to try and find some clothes that might fir the lithe boy.

Meanwhile, the kit was currently pinching himself over and over.

He didn't know what to think. Was this man going to hurt him? Was this man actually doing this out of the kindness of his heart? Or was he working for the Noah, and getting profit from this?

He couldn't tell. He didn't even know that man's name. Allen could have just said 'no thank you'… but, he couldn't he didn't let himself. He knew that it could be dangerous, but somehow… he couldn't completely convince himself he was in danger.

While in thought, some clothes were draped over his head.

Kanda almost smiled at how funny the kid's face was when he put clothes over his head. It was the cutest thing ever. It could've beaten any surprised pout he could think of.

"Get dressed. Afterwards, we'll talk." Kanda barked, going into the kitchen.

Allen did as he was told and put on the clothes given to him. They were some jeans, which conveniently had a hole in the back which he could put his tail through, and a black long sleeved shirt. Which eh was grateful for. He didn't want the man who had been so kind to him to be afraid of him.

He walked into the kitchen, and poked his ears out. The only thing Kanda would've been able to see were fluffy white ears on the wall.

"I know you're there! Just get out already." Knda yelled, not even looking behind him.

Allen shyly slid out from behind the wall. He walked up to stand next to Kanda, who was currently make some sort of noodles in a pan.

Allen sniffed the air, tail twirling in joy.

"So, let's get started on this." Kanda said out of the blue.

Allen's tail stopped twirling, and he looked at Kanda curiously.

"I'm Kanda. Now, who are you." Kanda stated more than asked.

"Allen-" Allen started, but was stopped when Kanda put down the food he was working on and said,

"Not your name. I meant, are you my ally. Or are you my enemy." he stated flatly, staring straight into Allen's eyes.

"It depends, which one are you to me?" Allen asked, meeting his eyes.

"Well played. I guess we'll have to talk more to figure it out ourselves won't we?" Kanda smirked, going back to what he was working on. "Go sit, the food's almost ready, we'll talk about this more then.

Allen nodded, and sat done as Kanda prepared plates.

'He can't be wit the Noah if he didn't care about my name. He just asked if we were on equal standing or not. I would have asked the same thing. After I asked his name.' Allen thought as a plate of noodles was put in front of him.

Kanda sat across from him.

"So, why don't we play a little game called questions. I'll ask a question you answer, so on. Answer truthfully, or face the cold." Kanda stated plainly.

Allen nodded.

"So, name." Kanda asked.

"Allen Walker. You?" Allen responded, starting on his noodles.

"Kanda Yuu. Age." he threw back, also eating.

"15, you." he said again. Kanda's eyes went wide. 'He's 15, and he's been on the streets to fend for himself for atleast 2 years!?' he metally cursed himself for not helping him sooner.

"18. Objective in life." Kanda drawled. He rally didn't care, but they both needed to understand which person was on which side to be able to tolerate each other for even an hour or so.

"To live… yours?" Allen responded slowly.

"To travel the world." he had never told anyone that. But, somehow, he trusted this kid. His only objective was to live. That was too sad. He didn't pity the kid, no. he just wanted to push the kid in life. Heck, he didn't know Allen, where he came from or otherwise… but, he felt like kid had given up already. He was going to be harsh on this kid. Wether he was under his roof or not.

Allen looked up in amazement. "I've traveled the world…" he said shyly.

Kanda looked up now. "That's nice. Time for bed, I'm letting you stay here as long as you like. You'll be sleeping in the guest bedroom. I'll wake you up early, be ready. Good night." Kanda replied. He got up, and walked up stairs to his room.

Allen flinched at the harshness of Kanda's voice.

'Gotta start being harsh now, or I'll never be able to.' Kanda thought as he rolled over in bed. He fell asleep, with thoughts of a certain white haired midget. 'Moyashi' were his last thoughts.

Down stairs, Allen was sitting on the couch with a book.

Kanda had said he could help himself to anything to keep himself occupied, as long as etc. he didn't want to even think about how many things Kanda had said not to touch.

He had started reading a book called War changes nothing, War changes everything. (It's a fanfic, not an actual book)

It was really interesting. It was about war. He hadn't gotten to that part yet. He read bout a teenager named Ed, he was about his age. And how his colonel had been there when he had come down with a very serious sickness. It was sad, yet beautiful at the same time.

Allen didn't even know how long he had been reading this fascinating story until his eyes begged for rest.

He tore his eyes away to see light coming through the windows. He really hadn't read a good book in a while. He'd only been able to read what he could find in the dumps, or what people would drop, which were namely cookbooks.

Then he realized. Kanda was a university student. He had remembered seeing schedules and everything that said he went to Ex university.

Allen got up to check what tie it was.

It was 6:00 AM.

He went to the kitchen and started to pull things out to make breakfast.

He had never actually cooked before. But, he remember everything he had ever read in cookbooks.

He kept passing through recipes.

He decided on a beautiful pastry bread with some homemade Akuma soup. With some wine on the side, though he had other things in mind if Kanda didn't like wine.

He pulled everything out, and started to cook.

Kanda was awoken from his lumber when he smelled something like… fire? No, but something definitely being burnt/cooked. He guessed burnt since he only smelt the noodles he ate everyday.

He jumped ut of bed and ran down stairs.

The sight that was in front of him kind of surprised him.

Allen was cooking something, nothing was buring as far as he could tell.

"Moyashi." he called.

Upon hearing Kanda's voice, Allen turned around.

"Moyashi?" he asked.

"Yeah nickname. First question. Why are you up so early? Second question. What are you making and why." he stated.

"That's 3 questions. I'm up because I am. And I am making pastry bread with Akuma stew. It's breakfast." He responded, looking in the oven, revealing a deliciously sweet smell. Kanda would never get rid of the sweet smell, no matter how hard he would try. Though, did he really mind?

"Breakfast? Whatever, wake me up later. I'm going back to sleep." Kanda said annoyed, as he walked back up stairs and closed the door to his room, getting into bed. Hoping, his early awakening didn't ruin his sleep time.

Allen had decided to finish the book he was reading.

(A/N if you're reading War changes nothing, War changes everything, this is a spoiler to how it's going to end, it is still ongoing)

He sat down and read the final parts.

He read how Ed had fallen in love with the nurse who nursed the men and women fighting in war, and started a family. He read how the colonel had gone up too general, and how his relationship with Ed's nurse had fallen through and they started a family. How Al and Winry had gotten married and Al was a traveling doctor.

Then he read the final note of the author for the end of he book.

He heard a beep from the oven when he was about half way through the About the Author section.

He got up, and walked to the kitchen.

He pulled out the delicious smelling bread, and set it down to cool.

He realized something.

Isn't this strange? He's in a stranger's house, making bread… and being happy. Everything about this picture was wrong. He shouldn't be this happy with a stranger. It was a fluttery feeling he didn't understand.

He pushed the thought to the back of his mind, though it did leave a sick feeling in his mouth.

He put some of the stew, which didn't smell very good to his sensitive nose. He realized this Akuma stuff was poison to cats very quickly. He'd just eat some of the bread stuff.

He put the bowl and plates down, with a center piece of some wildflowers he had carried around In his bag.

He then went up stairs and decided it was time for Kanda to wake up.

He tiptoed through the hallways, though it didn't really matter because he was going to wake up the only occupants in the house anyway. He just had too much courtesy.

He walked into Kanda's room.

He noticed that the walls were bare aside from a sword in the middle of the wall.

He looked around a few second before he found a kind sized bed next to the wall. Kanda was sleeping in a very unruly position.

Allen took a few seconds to panic, and wondering if he should check the samurai's pulse.

He pushed the thought away. He doesn't have to be stuck up al the time. And his face can be peaceful- wait… peaceful?

Allen looked to his face, which was just as disheveled as the rest of him, but his face was peaceful. Allen hand't known him for long, but Allen could tell h wasn't one to smile.

Allen snapped out of his thoughts when he realized how close he was to Kanda.

He pushed himself away, and then started poking Kanda's cheek.

Poke…Poke….Poke…Poke…

"Idiot rabbit…" Kanda mumbled.

'Rabbit?' Allen thought curiously. Did he have a pet?

Allen decided the best way to handle such a heavy sleeper would be to sit on him.

So he propped himself onto Kanda's abdomen.

When he got no response, he scowled at the sleeping figure. Then he decided to put more weight onto Kanda. He was holding back so Kanda wouldn't wake up choking. But, so be it.

He put more pressure onto his abdomen, and Kanda's eyes snapped open. He was immediately in defense.

Allen took his weight off completely, and hopped off the bed.

"Breakfast is ready." Allen said simply, walking out the door with an indifferent smile on his face. As if he didn't just almost kill his host.

Kanda growled, but got up, the kid was small, but he could weigh a lot.

He got up, and put on a shirt, and some pants. He only slept in his boxers.

He got on his slippers, and then put his hair up.

He walked out of his room, closing the door.

He walked down the stairs, and immediately he was attacked by the sweetest smell he had ever smelt.

"Good morning!" Allen yelled shyly.

"m'" Kanda responded.

"I hope you don't mind sweet things." Allen said, not looking up from the table he had just set up for Kanda.

"Are you not going to eat?" Kanda asked.

"Er, don't you get to eat first?" Allen asked curiously like it was the most normal thing to do.

"Well, ugh- just get something for you to eat yourself." Kanda grunted.

Allen said nothing else, but cut himself a slice of bread.

"You won't get a full stomach on just that, eat more." Kanda pushed half-heartedly.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Allen responded with a smile.

"Have some soup, you made it…" Kanda said tasting the soup. "It's good." he added after a while.

"I'm glad you like it! I couldn't taste test it, that's Akuma soup. It's poisonous to my kind." Allen said with a smile, as he started eating his bread.

"Poison?" Kanda asked, he was still tired, and couldn't fully grasp the word 'poison' nor 'poisonous'.

"Yes, I can't eat it, but you can." Allen replied, finishing the bread he had gotten himself. 'Awww I'm starving' Allen thought.

"If you need more food, just take it, idiot. Itadakimasu." Kanda bowed, finishing his meal. He got up and put his dishes into the sink, he'd wash them later. He had to get to school in the next 10 minutes, and he wasn't dressed.

This thought made him chuckle a bit, but it sounded like he was choking.

"Kanda err, are you okay?" Allen asked, hearing his 'chuckle'.

Kanda scoffed, and walked up to his room, shutting his door.

Allen decided it was best to clean everything up now, as it was obvious Kanda didn't plan to. But, Allen would do this, because he had such a generous host. How long he'd get stay? He didn't know.

He cleaned up the table, and started to clean all the dished in the sink. They looked like they had been neglected through a week, and a party. Joy.

Allen put on his 'big boy' face.

He put on gloves, and readied the sponge as if he was going into war.

Which he was.

He picked up plate after plate, cleaned then until they shined, and then dried them off putting them into the cupboard.

He finished the dishes in record time, since he didn't want to touch them for long.

He took of his cleaning gear, and then got the broom.

The kitchen had stuff on the floor. He would mop it later.

Kanda had com down, and saw that the sink's contents had been missing.

"Hey, who stole the-" Kanda started very seriously.

He saw Allen cleaning the table with a cloth in hand, and he had a bonnet type thing on his head, his ears sticking out cutely.

"Are you cleaning? Were you the dirty-dish thief?" Kanda asked, still very serious.

"Dirty-dish, what?" Allen asked curiously looking up from the sparkling table.

"The dishes, I was planning on washing them after school." Kanda replied, trying not to sound to nice.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I-I I really didn't mean anything by cleaning them! I though-" Allen started babbling.

"No, it's fine, thanks." Kanda said quietly, walking out the door.

Allen thought it was strange, but went up stairs to clean Kanda's room.

"Yuu~!" Lavi came up with Lenalee and Narain.

"Don't call me Yuu." Kanda glared half-heartedly.

"Kanda, are you sick?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah, man. You're like, not murderous…" Narain said, slightly terrified.

"Wait! He's in a good mood!" Lavi perceived excitedly.

Narain and Lenalee had a look of pure shock on their faces.

Kanda just che'd and then walked into class. Sadly, he had made it to class on time.

His first class was with Narain and the idiot rabbit.

His first period zoomed by, and then he had art with Lenalee.

His 3rd with Narain.

His 4th with himself.

His 5th with himself.

His 6th with Lavi.

And his 7th with Narain and Leanlee.

Class was now over.

"So, can we come over today!" Lavi stated, more than asked. Basically, he was inviting himself to come over.

"As if." Kanda replied.

"Please Kanda! Bro, we never come over anymore." Narain added.

"No… I have a pest in my house." Kanda wandered off into thought.

"Sweet let's go meet the person Kanda kidnapped!" Lavi said excitedly.

Lenalee and Narain had a look of horror on their faces.

"Kanda… I didn't think…" Lenalee started.

"Bro, that's just fucked up." Narain stated dryly.

Lavi finally realizing what the situation was backed away slowly…

"I didn't kidnap anyone." Kanda stated.

The others, didn't move, didn't speak.

Kanda walked away.

After Kanda was a few feet in front of them, they started walking behind him.

"Let's go save the poor soul." Lenalee said exasperatedly.

This wouldn't be the first time she had to save someone from Kanda's house, nor would it be the last. Kanda had a history of kidnapping people, and then he would be in an unusually good mood for awhile. It took a little while before they caught on that that if Kanda was happy, someone was suffering, and it was very likely that they couldn't get away.

They had made it to Kanda's house, of which a very irritated Kanda stood, arms crossed, teeth clenched, eyes closed (Supposedly to suppress his anger).

"Why do you insist on following me?" Kanda asked somewhat calm.

"We want to come in. C'mon Yuu~" Lavi pleaded.

"Fine!" Kanda yelled, grabbing his keys and unlocking the door, walking in. he was muttering something about snoopy Redheads and girls.

They waled in, and everything was normal- wait. This place is clean.

They normally had to come over to clean with place, Kanda never cleaned no matter how much he told himself to.

"So, you didn't kidnap anybody.." Narain asked.

"Oi! Allen! Where are you?!" Kanda asked. Everything was clean, but the maid was no where to be seen.

Narain looked a bit surprised at the name.

Kanda waled upstairs, the others followed.

He walked passed every room, checking for a white puffball.

Bathroom, sink's there. Guest bedroom… bed made. Other guest bedroom… mirror cleaned. My room… Allen. Master bath… wait. Let's backtrack.

What everyone saw shocked them. Theere was a white cat person sleeping soundly on Kanda's bed.

"Kanda, this is worse than kidnapping." Lenalee stated.

"Yeah, there's white cat fur on my bed now."

**First chapter of Cat Paws done. Next chapter soon. Write a review, make me smile, get into the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Cat has has nine lives you will never know**

Kanda Narain, Lavi, and Lenalee decided to go downstairs and watch some movies while waiting for the occupant of Kanda's bed to wake up.

"Kanda…" Lavi started slowly.

Kanda scoffed, plopping onto his couch.

"So, you didn't kidnap anyone but…" he tried, blushing.

"Kanda, since when do you bring home prostitutes?" Narain asked.

Kanda choked. "What the- why the fuck would I bring a prostitute to my fucking house?" he asked glaring at Narain.

Everyone just looked at Narain, shocked. 'He said it…' they thought.

"Oh! So you didn't, right…" Narain backed away slowly. 'I thought…" he thought carefully, as if someone could read his thoughts.

"Kanda, what he's trying to say is that it just looks quite… questionable when a small child is sleeping in your bed." lenalee had just saved Narain's case.

Kanda's eyes went wide as he choked again. "Child? I don't like kids, why in the actual fuck would I harbor one in my own fucking house." he scoffed.

Everyone looked absolutely dumbfounded, except for Narain. "Did you just deny that the small boy, currently in your room, is not a child?" Lenalee broke the silence.

"he's 15, probably 16 actually." Kanda replied, actually thinking for once.

"Man, I knew your were gay but, really?" Lavi asked, completely serious.

"Fuckin' Rabbit. If you call me gay again, you won't have children with Lenalee. Ever." Kanda replied, calmly. Damn, this kid was really getting him in a good mood for nothing.

Lenalee blushed and looked at Lavi. Lavi glared at Kanda, crimson.

"Dude, there are some threats you don't make." he pouted, crossing his arms.

"It wasn't a threat. It was a fact." Kanda stated simply.

Lavi looked completely beaten, he sunk to the floor.

A small yawn was heard from the top of the stairs as a groggy kitten walked down the stairs.

"Sleep well enough, sleeping beauty?" Kanda scoffed, smirking.

Allen looked to him, then Lenalee, then Narain, he froze as his and Narain's eyes met. They stared at eachother before,

"Well, even though he's a grade schooler, atleast he's cute." Lavi stated, breaking their locked eyes.

Allen glared. "I'm in high school. 15, for your information." his tail curling in discouragement.

Lenalee's eyes widened. "Aww, he's so cute he thinks he's 15." she patted him on the head. She then went over to Kanda and whispered in his ear. "Did you get a stupid kid?" she asked.

"No, he's really 15." he replied dryly. He wanted some whisky. Really bad.

"Oh my! I'm sorry!" she bowed her head.

"It's okay." he replied, ears flattened on his head.

"Oi. Moyashi. Can you make food." Kanda as-demanded.

Allen glared, but walked into the kitchen, Narain following.

Allen walked into the kitchen, getting out a pan.

"So, when they'd let you go?" Narain asked awkwardly, leaning on the wall.

"Three and a half years ago." Allen replied dryly, really not liking the topic.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you." Narain shook with anger.

"No one could've helped me, even if they anted to, with all their heart." Allen put the pan down, his hair covering his eyes.

Narain looked shocked under his own hair. "If someone really tried, they could've." he whispered.

"But they didn't." Allen replied, an awkward silence ran through the kitchen.

"How've you been living as of late?" Narain tried to start up a decent conversation.

"before Kanda I slept around the block." Allen replied, picking the pan back up.

Narain looked up with a shocked face.

"Not like that, Kanda's the first one to ever actually err care? Anyway, I slept on each doorstep until he picked me up a few days ago." Allen looked dumbfounded, could he really say Kanda cared?

Narain chuckled, "He cares." he smiled as Allen, receiving a smile back.

"Who cares?" Kanda gruffed, walking into the kitchen towards Allen.

"No one…" Allen slightly panicked.

"Right. What are you making anyway. Air?" Kanda put his hand on his hip, leaning onto his right foot. Glaring into Allen's hands.

Allen was holding a pan, over flowing with scolding water.

"Ahh!" Allen yelled, dropping the pan, looking at his badly burned hand.

Narain put his hand up about too do something when lenalee ran to their side.

"kanda! Stop distracting Allen. Come one, let's go get you some bandages." she smiled, pulling Allen along to Kanda's bathroom. Lavi went up with them.

"So, what's up with you and Moyashi."

**Wow this is short. I'm sorry, I don't have very much time. Oh well, cliffy! Review, make me smile, get into my next chapter.**

**A review that made me smile:**

**User: VarisVaris**

**Review: "Okay then, a little something to make you smile ;) Sounds really good so far, keep it up. Can't wait for an update"**

**If someone starts with a lil somethin to make you smile, how could you not smile:) thx for your review**

**Guest: thanks**

**MaxAngelOfDeath: I'll answer that I guess. I think he's going to play both parts, if that makes any sense at all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Oh! The fun of a playful cat!**  
"Huh?" Narain asks.  
"What? Are you fucking deaf? Whats up with you and the Moyashi?" Kanda stated dryly.  
"Well uh, you see, he was in this organization right..."  
FLASHBACK  
"Open the cages hurry!" A man yelled urgently trying to throw a ferociously furious white puff ball into the opening cages.  
"When thrown in, Narain got a good look at the kid who was thrown into the cage next to him. he was a badly battered seemingly albino kit.  
"Narain looked him over and was surprised, the kid was branded! The star under the eye was undoubtedly the mark of the Noahs. Looks likee they threw him out for his arm, or for bad behavior. whichever it was, he felt sorry for the kit.  
"Are you okay?" Narain asks quietly making the kit jump.  
"He looks at me fearfully, scurrying over to the other side of the small cage.  
"It's okay, i won't do anything to you, i'm just like you, me and my sister were thrown in here a few years ago after someone tried brandding us, but ended up 'ruining our value'" he says.  
"The boy seemed to open up a bit more. "I-I was thrown in h-here because m-my m-master thinks i n-need some 'lining up' t-though i-i'm not too s-sure what thats mans..." he says quietly.  
"It means he thinks you step out of your servant boundaries too often for his liking. But don't worry, someone like that probably wont ever be satisfied even if you were a robot." Narain says waving the topic off. "So what's your name anyway?"  
"Allen..." he says.  
"Hi! I'm Narain!"  
They were friends for a very long time, and they bother changed considerably.  
The first month:  
Allen had become more assertive, but was still upset about being away from his master, and Narain had been put into solitary confinement many times defending his friend.  
The first year:  
Allen began to give up hope and just followed whatever they said obediently, thinking it might bring his master back to him. Narain's temper got worse and worse every passing day.  
"The next year:  
Allen became old enough to take the jobs for the neko love site, basically turning him into a prostitute, this made him cry more and more. narain's temper grew worse still, he would even lash out at Allen sometimes, but immediately apologized.  
"The third year:  
"Allen hardly spoke and just accepted anything that came to him. Narain was never taken out and eventually was on the brink of crazy.  
The fourth and last year or Narain:  
Narain got sick of everything and made it so not even stupid prostitution places would want him, he shaved down his teeth, cut off his ears and tail with the rust from the bars while Allen was gone. Allen was scarred when he came back to see his bleeding friend being thrown out of the facility.  
Allen's temper was worse now, since he had to defend himself. He also got into his work, not disobeying his 'masters' not only that, but getting them into it.  
The fifth year and the last year of the facilities A bridge:  
Allen had been let go and thrown back to his masters, which never answered the door saying he wasn't ready to come back.  
The facility tried looking for him many times, after an uproar with their customers. But Allen hid away.  
BACK TO PRESENT  
Kanda was shocked into silence. a few seconds went by and he finally spoke, "You used to be a cat-person? but then you went crazy... and left Allen there..."  
"Narain looked down in shame. "I forgot he was still there at that point, by the time i'd realized what i'd done, they wouldn't take me back, they didn't even remember who i was, or what code i was, there was no reason to let me in unless i had verified proof i owned Allen." he said.  
Allen came down the stairs, "hey, Kanda! Will you make me some hot chocolate!?"  
The previous conversation was soon forgotten and he replied, "Che, some much trouble, Baka Moyashi. What kind marshmallows?"  
Allen jumped up and down in joy, "Valerian!"  
Everyone was confused. "Valerian marshmallows?" Kanda asked.  
"I bought them this morning, theyre with all the rest." he said happily.  
Kanda nods and picks them up and opens them. "They smell really fucking terrible."  
"Narain and Allen were practically drooling.  
"What? You want some too Narain?" Kanda teases. narain nods eagerly. "Then make them yourself, skeezer." Narain deflates.  
"kanda makes hot chocolate for Allen and himself and them leaves the rest of them to make their own.  
"Hey, can we order a movie Kanda?" Allen asks sitting on the couch getting a little too close to Kanda for extra warmth.  
"Yeah, the hell not?" he says exasperated.  
"Allen smiles and starts flipping through the ordering channels until he finds the perfect one.  
Battery Lifespan  
It was a documentary on cats.  
They all sat on the couch and laughed at how bubbly Allen got, and how hard Narain was trying to hide it.  
The night was fun, and at the end of the day, everyone went home and Kanda went to bed.  
A few hours later, Allen joined him and he said, "I guess there are some ups to having a cat right?" making Allen blush and snuggle a bit closer, but he was already plenty warm.  
**My my, it's been a long time. i've been meaning to upload this for a while, because i already had a different chapter ready, but... issues. okay! now for the reviews that made me smile, sorry if i forgot someone, please remind me if i did.**  
**_FionaEve-chan_ **  
**"this is soooooo cute I love Neko Allen and I love your story so update faster please! love you**  
**_Lavanderbunny_**  
**"I love it already! **  
**_MaxAngelOfDeath _**  
**"Oh so he's going to be nice sometimes and a complete jerk the other times? And are you talking about the Noah letting Allen go? Sorry about all the questions. Please update soon! And this chapter was good.~ In response, i don't actually know how big of a character Narain is going to be so i can't really answer that, and kind of... also, glad you liked the chapter.**

**Honestly, all of you reviews made me smile, considering i hadnt read any of them in so long, but those stood out to me. Thanks for sticking by me, I love you all! Write a review, make me smile, get into the next chapter. I also understand there were some problems last time i uploade AND I APOLOGIZE hopefully it fixes it. i realize i need a beta lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The right-handed cat brings good luck.  
When Allen opened his eyes he realized he had fallen asleep.  
He sat up and looked around for a second before realizing that Kanda was leaning REALLY close to him. He blushed a little.  
Allen got up and started cleaning the dishes from the night before. There were a lot...  
Kanda opened his eyes and noticed a lack of white poof. he yawned and closed his eyes. he'd be fine.  
CRASH.  
Kana's eyes shoot open. "Oi! Moyashi! What was that noise!?" he yells.  
"Sorry! A plate fell!" Allen calls from the kitchen obviously a little spooked from it.  
"Is it broken?" Kanda asks.  
"Uh Yes..." Allen says.  
Kanda groans and wals into the kitchen to see glass everywhere and Allen sitting on the floor trying to pick up the tiny shards. "Don't fuck aroundd with it, i'll ask Lavi andd Narain to come over and fix the goddamned thing." Kana says waving Allen away from the shards.  
"He can fix THIS?" Allen asks incredulous.  
"Yeah, he and Nraina have really fucking wack hobbies. one happens to be glass blowing." He says getting out his phone.  
"Hey, skeezer? You and Lavi are coming to pick up the shards on my floor and fix my goddmaned plate." a few seconds go by. "I dont give a fuck if you didn't break it get the fuck over here and take it wherever the fuck you do your gay shit and fix the goddamned plate before you find yourselves fixed." Kanda growled. "Thanks." and he hangs up.  
He turns to Allen and says, "They'll be by to pick them up in about an hour."  
"Hey Kanda can we do something today?" Allen asks shyly.  
The fuck is he about to ask? Kanda thinks.  
Kanda grunts in acknowledgement.  
"yay! I was hoping we could go get ice cream maybe?" he asks cutely.

Allen looks up at him and asks, "you dont want one then?" Kanda shakes his head.

"We should start heading home, those two bastards shouldd have the glass cleaned up." Kanda says walking towards the crosswalk.

He an Allen wait there for a few seconds until the white waling sign turns on an they start walking accross.

Kanda couldn't tell you what happened just horns and a vision on Allen ropping his ice cream witha look of terror on his face.

"KANDA!" Allen screamed at the top of his lungs.

"L-Lav-v-vi... i dont know what to do..."

**Hey guys! Okay, my word processor has been crap, so im trying to use websites and this site writing thing, but they always put the coding and ruin it, anyone know how to fix it?! Any reviews that made me smile will get into the next chapter srry! bye!**


End file.
